1. Field of Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor memory device and a method of manufacturing the same and, more particularly, to a semiconductor memory device including an air gap and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A semiconductor memory device includes a plurality of memory cells configured to store data and devices configured to perform various operations. High-density integration techniques have become necessary to achieve a large data capacity and light weight of a semiconductor memory device. In particular, since memory cells occupy large space in a semiconductor chip, a reduction in size of the memory cells has become a concern.
Among semiconductor memory devices, a NAND flash memory device includes memory cells arranged in units of strings. Isolation layers including insulating materials are filled between these strings, i.e., at isolation regions. The isolation layers function to block electrical influence between adjacent strings, e.g., interference therebetween.
However, with increasing integration degree of the semiconductor memory device, the isolation layers including the insulating materials may have limitations in blocking interference between the strings, which may deteriorate reliability of the semiconductor memory device.